


Silver and Beyond

by jhengchie



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Johnny and Jeonghan are twins, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, mark and dino are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Silver and BeyondXiuHun (Xiumin and Sehun) with sons Johnny, Jeonghan, Dino and MarkSide pairs: Johnten, Jeongcheol, Verchan, MarkhyuckRomance, Slice of LifeSehun and Minseok were invited to watch Johnny’s and Jeonghan’s presentation as part of their course requirement to graduate but ended up getting surprised by all four of their sons.





	Silver and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This was inspired by EXO’s Peter Pan. The song is upbeat but despite that, it holds an angsty message. Anyway, the song actually made me cry because Dec. 18 is such a painful day for me. Anyway, this story is just a whole lot of domestic antics and a lot of love, as a couple and as a family.
> 
> Yes I made Johnny and Jeonghan as twins to spare Sehun.
> 
> Italicized words are part of the video clip.
> 
> For age reference:
> 
> Minseok - 54  
> Sehun - 50  
> Johnny, Jeonghan, Seungcheol – 22  
> Ten – 21  
> Vernon - 19  
> Mark and Dino – 18  
> Donghyuck - 17

Jeonghan and Johnny smiled as they greeted their parents and their younger brother at the hotel lobby for their course presentation. The place was packed with various people and both parents were happy that they were able to witness such milestone for their eldest twins. Johnny and Jeonghan led them to their seats, with the two elder babying their younger brothers, Chan and Mark.

 

 

“I am not a baby hyung.” Chan whined and Jeonghan pouted.

 

 

“You’re still one!” Jeonghan argued.

 

“Will you two quit it?” Minseok reprimanded his kids because seriously, they haven’t grown up and despite being his biological sons, they are acting like Sehun.

 

 

“But appa!” both said at the same time and he glared at them, effectively shutting them up. Johnny laughed as he pat Mark’s shoulder and pulled Jeonghan with him to wait backstage for their presentation.

 

 

The department head greeted them after a while and had explained the theme and purpose of the activity. She was received with applause and she extended the recognition to her department teaching staff who had conceptualized the project for their seniors. Soon the lights were dimmed and the first few clips were shown. The videos were relatively short spanning 10 to 20 minutes each which thankfully did not bore the audiences. The topics were varied and both Sehun and Minseok were amazed at how the students created their stories and told them like professional film makers and journalists. One particular piece was about dancers and both Sehun and Minseok perked up as they watched the story unfold and they both related to the story as they were once dancers back in their younger years.

 

“Are you excited for Johnny hyung’s and Jeonghan hyung’s piece?” Mark asked Sehun who grinned and nodded.

 

 

“Of course, I have faith in my sons.” Sehun remarked and Mark grinned happily as he scooted closer to his father, his twin doing the same to Minseok.

 

 

“Why are you both clingy?” Minseok chuckled but enjoyed the unexpected affection from his teen sons.

 

 

**_SILVER_ **

 

The words flashed and two familiar names appeared, perking up Sehun and Minseok as they are about to witness what their sons had created.

 

 

“Hello I am Johnny.” Johnny entered the frame with a bright smile.

 

‘And I am Jeonghan!” Jeonghan introduced himself as he sat next to his twin.

 

“Not a lot of people know about us being twins but we are.” Johnny chuckled and Jeonghan laughed along with his twin.

 

“We have different biological fathers and hence different surnames, but we do have the same biological and surrogate mother.” Jeonghan explained.

 

 

“But before we bore you with the science jargons, let us clarify that this is not about us.” Johnny said and Jeonghan nodded next to him.

 

 

“This rather, is about the two males who had braved a storm to get here.” Jeonghan added.

 

 

“This is Silver.” The twins said at the same time and the screen faded into black.

 

A familiar tune softly played as photographs were shown and the couple recognized them as their pictures throughout the years.

 

_What makes a man? A husband? A father?_

_What makes a family?_

 

Johnny’s voice had always been soothing and Minseok smiled as he heard his son’s voice over.

 

_What is love? As cliched as it be, it is a question we often ask ourselves and our other half, so what is love?_

 

_“Love? Why are you proposing?” Sehun came into frame and both Minseok and the said man gasped, they never knew that they were being filmed by their sons._

_“Maybe.” Johnny’s voice was heard and Sehun chuckled._

_“It differs, are you asking for a text book definition or my own intelligently crafted answer?” Sehun asked and Johnny laughed._

_“Humor me papa.” They heard the response and Sehun smiled._

_“Love, is feeling something for someone and knowing that you can’t live without them. It makes you do the impossible.” Sehun answered and drank a cup of coffee._

“How did he film you?” Minseok asked but Sehun shook his head, he was really not aware that he was being filmed.

 

 

_“What impossible thing did you do?” Johnny asked and Sehun hummed._

_“Did I ever tell you how I met your father?” Sehun asked and there was a soft no in reply. “He’s my senior in college and he’s a smart ass, has a cute ass too. But he pack a powerful punch, almost died when he hit my sternum.” Sehun said and there was a laugh from the audience. “He’s done his pre-med and was taking his majors in medicine when the jerk that I am belittled med majors as stuck up geeks who cuts up dead bodies and Minseok hyung marched up to me, a head shorter than me, then landed a good punch in my guts.” Sehun recalled with a goofy smile. “I am a fighter but when I looked at him fuming mad and ready to grab a scalpel to cut me up and feed me to the sharks, I lost all words and I was frozen in place. It’s weird but I just gaped like a gold fish out of water until I heard him curse at me and tell me that, just because you music majors had the face sculpted by Michael Angelo doesn’t mean you have can judge us med majors who wears glasses and lab coats with nose buried in books to understand jargons like we are not worth anything.” Sehun sighed._

_“You really pissed of appa.” Johnny’s chuckle was heard as Sehun nodded._

_“I did, and what’s worse, he’s the Lab assistant for the Biology 1 that we were required to take. And I actually feared for my life every single time he held a scalpel near our station. I am sure he named one of the frogs that he had to euthanize as Sehun. He did skin that frog up quite neatly.” Sehun said and laughed._

_The frame faded and this time, it was Minseok who appeared, wearing glasses and a lab coat._

_“Love? It’s tolerating someone until the very last drop, and doing whatever it takes to keep them happy, even sacrificing yourself for them.” Minseok answered and it made Sehun smile._

_“Was it love at first sight?” Jeonghan asked and Minsek shook his head._

_“He was a jerk, a good looking jerk, but a jerk nonetheless.” Minseok replied._

_“But what made you love him?” Jeonghan asked and Minseok hummed._

_“Maybe because he went out of his way to actually apologize in front of class on the last day of the semester, admitting his fault and actually transferring ta a med course because his eyes were opened to the wonders of Biology.” Minseok sighed happily recalling that particular day. “He’s a charmer, your father can make anyone swoon and I wasn’t immune. But I hated him with all my guts, because who would openly insult a med student like that?” Minseok looked offended. “But he changed his ways, changed his life for me, how can I not give him and myself a chance?” Minseok answered and he smiled while pink tainted his cheeks._

 

 

“This is all weird and all, but really, you did not hate me?” Sehun asked Minseok who laughed.

 

 

“I liked you okay, but you just had to make that comment about med students.” Minseok said. “But thank you, for going out of the way to be with me.” Minseok said and kissed his husband on the cheek, making the younger grin happily.

 

 

“You two are gross.” Mark remarked making Sehun roll his eyes.

 

_“Did you experience a difficult problem along the way?” the twins’ voices were heard at the same time and now a split frame of both Minseok and Sehun were flashed._

_“Yeah.” Both Minseok and Sehun answered. “The Luhan issue.” They both added and the look on their faces told a deep scar was being picked to be opened._

_“We almost broke up.” Sehun sighed, a serious frown plastered on his face. “He never hated me so much as that time and to be honest, I fell into a depression when he left me.” Sehun recalled bitterly. “I took out pills and blades, thinking of ending my life and it was scary, I never thought losing Minseok Hyung would have that effect on me.” Sehun confessed and the frame shifted to Minseok._

_  
“It was painful to know that the one you love had betrayed you. I knew we were both hurt by it but I never thought Sehun would be destructive. I figured it was the guilt but it was never that. Luhan eventually came clean about it being a ploy to make his boyfriend jealous and the guilt and regret that I felt was just too much that I had to beg for forgiveness. I thought I lost Sehun seeing him passed out on his bed. I will never forget it, how I begged and prayed for Sehun’s life to be spared because I can’t live without him, he’s my other half.” Minseok confessed and the audience became teary eyed at the story._

“It’s okay love.” Sehun whispered as he kissed Minseok’s temple. They both know that the incident was a painful reminder of their past but it was an anchor so to speak, because it made them realize how inseparable they are.

 

 

_If you were to choose one favorite moment with your husband, what would it be?_

_The words flashed and along with it the happy smiles of both Minseok and Sehun._

_“Every single day that I wake up and find Minseok hyung with me.” Sehun replied._

_  
“Every single day that I wake up and find Sehunnie with me.” Minseok answered at the same time._

Minseok and Sehun were surprised when they heard the screen faded into black but when they heard the soft tunes of a familiar song being played and a spotlight was shown on the corner of the stage, they both gasped. Johnny smiled at them as he played the song expertly. The screen was again brought back to life but this time it was a montage of moments shared by Sehun and Minseok, from their university days to having their children. Johnny started singing and soon Minseok and Sehun found themselves in tears as they realize what was happening. Jeonghan joined Johnny on stage and sang the second verse and the tears really fell continuously as they watched and listened to Jeonghan’s sweet voice.

 

Their other twins joined their brother’s in singing the chorus and by now both Sehun and Minseok were crying uncontrollably as  they watched their sons perform while pictures and videos of how they spent their childhood years with their parents, of playing snow ball fights to building snowmen, of learning how to swim to riding their first bike.

 

Towards the end of the video, Minseok and Sehun gasped as they watched clips of their wedding videos were added, how they looked so in love with each other as they exchanged their vows, how happy they were when they held each other’s hands, and how they looked perfect in each other’s arms.

 

As the song ended, Jeonghan called his fathers over, Chan and Mark leading them towards the stage as Johnny stood and handed them silver rings. The lights were then switched on, and to their surprise, familiar faces were seen sitting on the chairs and were applauding them.

 

 

“We kind of lied about the course presentation, We are actually celebrating your silver wedding anniversary.” Johnny said and both Minseok and Sehun gaped at their eldest.

 

“We asked our teachers to help us out and we asked for someone special to officiate your renewal of vows.” Jeonghan said and Luhan came forth and shook hands with them.

 

 

“I know I hurt you both but I really wanted to at least make it up to both of you. You had helped me with Tao, and now I really want to return the favor.” Luhan said and both Minseok and Sehun hugged him tightly.

 

 

“it’s all in the past now.” Minseok answered.

 

 

“Let’s get this wedding renewal started so we can eat!” Luhan said and everyone laughed.

 

After the ceremony, Luhan shook hands with them and then left them. Minseok and Sehun were still teary eyed as they hugged their children and kissed their cheeks like they were still fie. The four acted like they were grossed out but deep down they wanted the attention.

 

 

“How did you prepare all of this?” Minseok asked and both Jeonghan and Johnny smiled and called for their boyfriends to join them

 

 

“We got help from Ten and Seungcheol.” Johnny answered. Once Ten had reached Johnny’s side, the older kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and smiled.

 

 

“What can we do to thank you?” Sehun asked and Seungcheol grinned at them.

 

 

“can I get your blessings then?” Seungcheol asked and Minseok blinked at him before grinning and nodding.

 

Minseok then pulled Sehun, Mark and Chan behind and now it was Jeonghan and Ten who were surprised as both Johnny and Seungcheol knelt in front of them and opened a velvet box. Minseok grinned as Sehun gasped, but they were both grateful their sons had found their life partners as well, it’s about time they propose. As Ten and Jeonghan said their yeses, the guests applauded once more and Minseok ran to give them a hug each, congratulating them but also reminding them to finish their school before they tie the knot.

 

 

“Since we are all revealing our relationships, can I reveal mine as well?” Mark asked amidst the hugs and soon he ran to fetch a smiling teen and Minseok’s heart warmed at the younger.

 

 

“Don’t tell me you too?” Jeonghan turned to Chan who grinned and waved to a foreign looking boy at one of the tables.

 

 

“Yes, we’ve been dating for some time now. Please don’t scare Vernon.” Chan said and Jeonghan sighed then hugged his brother.

 

 

“Well, this turned out to be an all in one celebration huh?” Sehun asked and Minseok laughed as he pulled the taller to lock lips with as the crowd cheered for them.

 

 

 


End file.
